Fire is So Overrated
by Loueh Tomlegendson
Summary: Rose Waters has always been skittish around fire, especially since the house fire back in Iowa, that killed her younger sister. After that, her parents decided to start new, in the small town that her mother grew up in, called Lillian. After that, Rose was in a train crash. Then, things started to get weird, and Rose does not wanna know why.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **_**Fire is So Overrated**

**_Summary: _****Rose Waters has always been skittish around fire. Especially since the house fire back in Iowa, that killed her younger sister. After that, her parents decided to start new, in the small town that her mother grew up in, called Lillian. Shortly after that, strange things start to happen, and Rose doesn't wanna know why.**

**_Author's Note:_ ****So, hello! I know the Super 8 fandom is a particularly small one, but I decided I'd do this, since it's been in my head for ages. So, yeah. Also, just because the main character has a history with fire, doesn't mean it's Cary/OC. I mean, I love Cary/Ryan Lee to death, but I don't think it's gonna happen, but I can say Cary shall play a big part. So, yeah.**

* * *

_And they scream, the worst things come free to us, 'cause we're just under the upperhand, go mad for a couple grams and she don't want to go outside tonight._

* * *

Rose Waters knew one thing about Lillian the moment they pulled up to the new house, on that horribly cold January morning; it was a place Jenni would love.

"Do you like it? Auntie Faith is renting it to us, it's my childhood home."

"Yeah, mum, it's lovely. Jen would've loved it."

Joanne Waters looked sadly at her daughter. She had just turned 14, and she had already lost someone incredibly important to her. Sure, Joanne had lost her daughter, but she felt like Rose was taking it worse than anyone, claiming it was her fault for the fire, for leaving the fireplace on while she was babysitting Jenni.

"Let's go in." She told Rose, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Rose looked up at her mother, and gave her a sad smile, then grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She could see the moving truck turn onto the street and come towards the house, and she figured this was her que to go inside.

* * *

_A Month Later_

* * *

Just after Rose finally managed to get settled in, Joanne received a call saying something about a childhood friend dying in a freak accident. Rose didn't know much about it, but she knew it was Elizabeth Lamb, who she had met once or twice, and had a class or two with her son, Joe.

Though, Rose was still curious to why she was sitting in the Lamb's dining room alone. She didn't know anyone that well, but she came, to be polite. Rose was playing with a charm on her charm bracelet, one that Jenni gave to her, when a group of boys joined her. She looked up, and noticed none of them had noticed she was sitting there, and then she realized they were all friends of Joe Lamb's, who was missing from the group.

She didn't really mind, and went back to her charm bracelet, hoping that none of them realized she was there. Maybe they'd think she was a ghost. Rose still probably would mind.

"What do you think they'll put in the casket?" This caught Rose's attention, and she looked up. It reminded her of her sister's funeral, and she could distinctly remember one of her sister's friends ask her that.

She pursed her lips and went back to her own thing, ignoring the boys, who still hadn't noticed her. Rose didn't really look back up until a loud crash. She looked over, and saw Mr Lamb tackling another man, and leading him to the door, cop-show style. She bit her lip, as the boys ran towards the window, to see what he was doing with him. Rose got up from the chair and walked over to the window to see what was happening.

Mr Lamb was putting the man into a cop car, then he said something to Joe, who was sitting on a swing outside.

"Oh, so, there he is." The short blonde, who Rose recognized from homeroom and English, Cary, exclaimed.

Rose took this as her que to begin to leave. She turned on her heel and started towards her mother, "Isn't that the new girl?"

Rose bit her lip again, and stifled a laugh. She turned on her heel again, "Erm, hi."

* * *

_Four Months Later_

* * *

The final bell of the '78-'79 school year finally rang, and a cheer of triumph filled the halls of Lillian Middle School as kids filled the halls to leave for the summer.

Rose walked out of Mrs Potter's 9th period English class, smiling. She'd managed to get through the rest of 8th grade without a mental breakdown.

"Ah, Rosie Waters," Cary started, putting his arm around the shorter girl, "Ready for a summer of zombies and Charles?"

Rose shook her head as she laughed at her friend. They turned into another hallway of lockers, and were greeted by the foul odor of vomit, and there was only one answer, "Ohmygod, Martin." Rose mumbled, facepalming as they passed the pale boy, whose locker was now covered in vomit.

"Just couldn't wait until we were at least outside, Smartin?" Cary asked, stepping around the vomit to get to his own locker.

Rose left towards the middle of the hallway, where her locker was located. She stuffed all the remaining stuff in her bag, and threw her bag onto her shoulder and headed towards the front of the hallway to try and catch up with either Cary or Martin.

Thankfully Cary was maneuvering his way around Martin's vomit, at the same moment Rose was walking past, so she waited for him, "We'll see you later, Martin!" She called to Martin as her and Cary ran to try and meet the others.

"In two months, we start high school. Shit, that went by fast." Cary said, pulling his backpack off his back to count his firework collection.

Rose took a step away from him, "God, could you wait until I'm about, 50 feet away from you to count your 'precious babies?'"

Cary rolled his eyes and zipped up his bag, putting it back on his back, "Sorry, I forgot about your 'problem.'"

Rose rolled her eyes, this time, as they stepped outside, and saw Joe and Charles about 10 feet in front of them, "There's Joe and Charles, let's go." She told him, running to catch up with them.

As she neared towards them, she could hear a bit of their conversation, "What wife?" Rose asked, as she started to walk next to Joe.

"Hey guys!" Cary yelled, finally catching up, "Martin barfed all over his locker today! It was the grossest one yet! I've never seen so many colours!"

"Ohmygod, shut up!" Charles complained, and then turned to Rose, "Detective Hathaway has a wife now!"

"Oh, god, Martin is not gonna be happy." She replied, biting her lip.

"So, who's playing the wife? Jen?" Joe asked, curiously.

"No! I told you what she did to my top hat!"

"What top hat?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What wife?" Cary asked, obviously not paying attention to the conversation in front of him.

"Alice Dainard." Charles simply said as the group reached the convenience store across the street, "I was putting a book back in the library, and I saw her in the Silent Reading section, and I asked her if she would play Hathaway's wife."

"Wait, you talked to Alice Dainard?" Joe asked, leaning on the gumball machine.

"You're not supposed to talk at all in the silent ready section! It's for silent reading!" Cary exclaimed, putting a quarter in the candy machine.

"Yeah, it's silent when _you're _not in there." Rose commented, running a hand through her hair.

"Shut up," Charles told Cary, who ignored Rose's comment, "She said yes, and we're filming tonight. She's driving."

"Driving? Driving where?" Joe exclaimed, as the group of them walked into the candy shop.

* * *

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly._

* * *

**Ah! So, how is it so far? Depending on reviews, the second chapter shall be up in the next little while!**

**Oh, and I nearly forgot: I don't own Super 8, The A Team (Ed Sheeran) or Blackbird (The Beatles). I only own Rose, and her family. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_** Fire is So Overrated**

_**Summary:**_** Rose Waters has always been skittish around fire. Especially since the house fire back in Iowa, that killed her younger sister. After that, her parents decided to start new, in the small town that her mother grew up in, called Lillian. Shortly after that, strange things start to happen, and Rose doesn't wanna know why.**

_**Author's Note: **_**Ahh! I literally posted this, and then about 20 minutes later, I had a review. Thank you! I'm glad you all liked chapter one! So, I guess I should address this. I'm starting school in about three weeks, so until then, I'll try to get a few chapters up pretty quickly, but after that, they're gonna come pretty slowly. My goal is to finish this story before I graduate Middle School (I'm going into 8****th**** grade!), so yeah.**

* * *

_Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck. Some nights, I call it a draw._

* * *

Rose laughed as Preston started to play air guitar, and Cary started to headbang. She had managed to squeeze between the two of them, which gave her a better angle to steal Twizzlers out of Joe's lap when he wasn't looking.

"Wait, so, guys, people are turning into zombies, _because_ of the chemical factory?" Martin asked, his script in his hand.

The group facepalmed and groaned, "I don't see how the guy playing Detective Hathaway can ask where the zombies are coming from!" Charles exclaimed, as everyone else shushed him.

"God, guys, keep it down. My mum'll catch us!" Rose said, glancing behind them, to see if any lights had gone on in her house.

Charles ignored Rose, and threw a Twizzler at Martin. The whole group, including Rose, burst into giggles.

"Was that a rock?" Martin asked, with a confused look on his face.

The group burst into more giggles, and Joe held up his own half eaten Twizzler, "It was a Twizzler!"

"Where'd it go, though?" Martin asked, feeling around the ground.

"At Cary's feet." Rose said, pointing at the Twizzler, which sat a bit away from Cary's worn-out Converse.

"Hey guys, look! Look!" Joe said, pointing towards a pair of headlights that were driving towards them.

Rose stood up, her backpack, surprisingly light with all the props in it. She followed the group to the car, and watched as Alice's eyes got wide when Joe stepped into view.

"Hey Alice," Charles started, oblivious to what was happening.

"Joe Lamb?" She responded, glancing at him.

"Uhm, yeah."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Erm, makeup and special effects."

Rose bit her lip as she watched, "Well, this just got horribly awkward." She mumbled under her breath.

"He's the deputy's kid!" Alice exclaimed.

"You knew that?" Joe asked, and the rest could swear they saw the goofy smile on his face from behind him.

"Charles! I don't have a license! I can't drive with him."

"You want Joe to stay back? I guess…" Charles responded, ignoring the dirty look that Joe was giving him.

"Well, it's too late! He's seeing me in the car right now!"

"You can trust me," Joe started, "My dad'll never know. I won't tell him anything. Promise."

Alice sat there, looking at the rest of the group, who were standing a bit away from the car, "Fine. Get in."

The rest of the group gave a sigh of relief, while Martin, Cary and Rose pushed passed Charles and Joe, and climbed in the car. Martin and Rose in the back, while Cary plopped down next to Alice. Preston and Joe climbed into the back after, squishing Rose up against Martin.

"'Sup Martin?" Rose joked, winking at the taller boy.

After Charles finally got in, Alice started towards the Train Station, "So, I wrote some new lines."

"New lines?" Martin freaked, "Charles! Do I have new lines?"

"Do you wanna be great? Because if you could cry, that'd be great! Can you cry?" Charles asked, stuffing his hand in Cary's face.

Preston was going on about how good Alice's driving was. For someone who doesn't have their license, of course, "Y'know, you're better than I thought."

Alice looked over to Charles, "No." She stated, and then put her eyes back on the road.

"Do you know the first place I'm gonna drive when I get my license?" Cary asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips, "New Castle, Pennsylvania, firework capitol of America."

"Don't bring me with you." Rose commented, attempting to steal another Twizzler from Joe's lap.

Joe, of course, didn't notice. He was too busy trying to offer one to Alice, "Want one?"

Alice looked up at the mirror to smirk at him, grabbing it. Joe quickly looked down, as Rose successfully grabbed one.

"This isn't what it looks like…" She mumbled, stuffing it in her mouth.

Joe laughed, and then they pulled into the train station.

Charles and Alice were out first, "Guys, there's an electrical outlet up here!" Charles yelled, pointing towards the station.

"Oh, anything, why that?" Cary asked, sarcastically, heading towards the back to get his stuff.

"Uhg, go Martin." Rose said, pushing the seat down.

"I'm working on it," Martin replied, climbing over the seat, "Charles, man, do I have more lines?" He asked, and his lines flew out of his hand.

"Well, you lost all your new lines, Martin." Preston said, going around the other side.

Rose laughed as Martin ran to grab his lines. She walked to the trunk and grabbed her bag, swinging it on her shoulder. Rose reached into the bag, and brought out her copy of the script. She was, in Charles's words, 'a significant extra.' Basically, she had no real part. She was just, there.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Charles exclaimed, and started shouting orders, "Rose!"

"Yeah?" Rose replied, looking up from her script. She was perched on the railing, and was concentrated on not falling.

"You have your part memorized?"

"I'm pretending to be waiting for a train," She started, "Of course I have it memorized."

"Good." Charles said, and then went to show Martin some new line.

While they started to fight over that, the group went to do their own thing. Rose continued on concentrated on her script, and not falling off, while Cary continued to attempt to show Preston his small collection of fireworks he brought with him. Joe was, very awkwardly, putting Alice's makeup on her.

"Right, guys, places!" Charles yelled, setting the camera and lights into place.

Rose jumped off the railing and headed towards the waiting platform, waiting for instructions. She knew she didn't have much to do, just stand around and look pretty.

"So, this scene is very emotional," Charles explained, "Alice, Mrs Hathaway _really_ doesn't want-"

"Yeah, I know. We get it. I read it." Alice said, obviously wanting to get this over with.

Charles rolled his eyes at her, "Okay, Martin, you need to reassure h- Wait, you know what that means right?"

Martin nodded, "Uhm, yeah. I think."

Rose facepalmed, and leaned again the wall, watching.

"Great. We're gonna shoot on Alice's side first," Charles said, walking over to Preston and Rose, "Right, Preston and Rose, you two need to act like the place is busy. Wait for trains, pretend to use the phone." He told them, picking up the phone and pretending to speak into it.

"I know what that looks like." Preston said, glaring at him.

"God, I'm just directing." Charles mumbled, and a bunch of fireworks went off, making everyone jump.

"Shit!" Rose yelled, her face going a bit pale.

"Asshole! Could you stop blowing shit up for two seconds and deal with the camera?" Charles yelled at Cary, storming over.

Cary held his light lighter in one hand, "Sorry man!" He said, laughing. He put out the lighter, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Mmk, guys, let's rehearse. Save the real performance for the camera. Okay, so, positions, and action!" Charles demanded, and it started.

"So, I'm going to stay here and investigate," Martin started, glancing at his script, "I think it might be safer if you left town for a couple days."

"John, I don't like it. This case. These murders!" Alice read off the script, looking up at the last line.

At that moment, Preston and Rose started to make it look busy. Preston went to the telephone, and Rose walked around the corner, to make it seem she had just bought a ticket.

"What am I supposed to do? Go to Michigan with you?" Martin asked, looking at the script to make sure his line was right.

"But, Mackinaw Island is beautiful this time of year!" Alice protested, her voice soft.

"Sweetheart, this is my job!"

"The dead coming back to life? I think you're in danger!"

"I have no-" Martin looked down at the script, obviously forgetting his line, "I have no choice."

"You do have a choice! We all do." Alice said, her face becoming sad, "John, I've never asked you to stop. I've never asked you to give up, or walk away, but I'm asking you now. Please. For me. Don't go. Don't leave me. I need to know this isn't the last time I'm going to see you. I just love you so much."

Everyone had stopped what they were supposed to be doing, and were now staring at Alice.

"I, uhm, I love you too." Martin said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

Alice looked over at Charles, "Was that good?"

"Y-Yeah, that was great." Charles said, acting as if he was in some kind of trance.

Rose walked back over to her script, and started reading again, and then there was a train whistle. She looked up, and saw the faint outline of a train coming towards the station.

Charles ran up, looked over, and then turned back around, "PRODUCTION VALUE!" He yelled, racing back, "Cary, you put film in the camera, right?"

Cary looked confused, "I didn't put it in!"

"What? PUT IT IN!" Charles yelled, "Joe, get the mic set up! Guys," He said, pointing towards Preston, Alice and Rose, "Costume! Joe, help Alice!"

"I am!" Preston and Rose exclaimed, at the same time.

"Martin, get that tripod in place. PRESTON, in place!"

"I am!" He replied, rushing towards the phone.

Rose pulled the cardigan over her shirt, smoothed out her skirt, so her shorts didn't wrinkle them out, and pulled the headband over her hair. She rushed back to her place, bumping into Preston, "Sorry, Press!" She yelled behind her, as she reached her place.

Charles was yelling at everyone, and everyone was yelling back, "Martin, you know your lines! Joe, Alice, hurry. Rose! You can't wear Converse!"

"Why not?" Rose yelled back, looking down at her worn out black Converse.

"Because, then you just look like some kid trying to pass for a 30 year old!"

"I am!" She protested.

"Fine!" Charles yelled back, "Damn, I hope we don't miss it." He mumbled, "POSTITIONS. Be extra loud when the train passes by! Okay, here we go. Action."

Everyone got into positions, and Martin started his lines. Preston and Rose started their acting, and they went with the scene.

Nobody noticed Joe watching a blue pickup, which started to drive on the track. He watched as it neared towards the train, "GUYS, WATCH OUT!" He yelled, dropping the mic.

"Joe! What the h-" Charles started, but was cut off by Cary.

"OHMYGOD, RUN." The short blonde yelled, dropping the camera, and running towards the other side.

The truck hit the train, and it exploded. There was metal, and fire flying everywhere, and all the kids started to run. Except one.

A tall redhead stood at the end of the platform, scared out of her wits. She hasn't seen this much fire since the house fire, last December. She knows she should run, with Joe, Cary and Charles. She also knows she should take cover, with Martin and Preston. But, she doesn't.

"ROSE! ALICE!" She briefly heard one of the boys yell, and one of them grabbed her hand and pulled her.

* * *

_Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive, your darkest moments._

* * *

**So, here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Chapter 3 shall be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super 8, Some Nights (F.U.N.) or Shake It Out (Florence + The Machine).**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ **Fire is So Overrated**

_**Summary:**_ **Rose Waters has always been skittish around fire. Especially since the house fire back in Iowa, that killed her younger sister. After that, her parents decided to start new, in the small town that her mother grew up in, called Lillian. Shortly after that, strange things start to happen, and Rose doesn't wanna know why.**

_**Author's Note: **_**Hello! Welcome to my chapter three author's note, and my horrible awkwardness… Anyway, thank you for the review, and the favourites. I appreciate them! So, anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

_If I could a way, to see this straight, I'd run away, to some fortune that I should've found by now._

* * *

Alice ran one way, grabbing Rose and pulling the shaking redhead with her. They could faintly hear Martin yell, as they ran past, and normally, Rose would've laughed, but now, she could barely breathe without wanting to burst into tears.

A piece of train landed in front of the girls, making them turn in another direction, just as another piece demolished the train station. Rose blinked, to stop the tears, which she knew would come when they stopped running. She followed Alice around a piece of the train track, and finally, they came to a stop.

"C-Can you s-see the boys?" Rose stuttered, stepping on a piece of metal to see around.

"Over there." Alice replied, pointing her finger towards the small group.

The girls watched as the boys started gathering around something at Joe's, they think, feet. Rose jumped off the metal, and followed Alice towards them.

"What's all that blood?" Alice asked, as she came into view, Rose following. The boys noticed them, and gave a sigh of relief.

"W-Where did it come from, guys?" Rose asked, nearly tripping over a piece of metal.

"Did someone get hurt?" Alice asked, looking around, as if to count the guys.

Joe's face brightened, and he ran over to the metal, putting his hand under it, "Joe! What are you doing?" Cary's voice rang out, staring in confusion.

"What if it's a body?" Rose squeaked, covering her eyes with her hand.

"You don't know what under there!" Martin and Preston exclaimed, staring at him.

Joe pulled out a box, covered in blood, "It's fake!" He exclaimed, "It's my fake blood!"

Everyone glared at him, as Preston turned around to explore, "Guys, come here. What are these things?"

"Shit, no one cares man," Martin exclaimed, looking as if he was close to tears, "Look around you!"

"They look like white rubix cubes!" Charles said, holding one up.

"I don't think that's what they are." Preston responded, holding one up.

"They're heavy like, metal, or something,"

"I know."

"There's like, a billion of them!"

"What's going on, guys?" Martin exclaimed, gesturing to the train station.

"Martin, it's going to be fine." Charles said, looking around.

"Are you _serious?"_

"Y-"

"Guys! Get up here," Cary was standing on a piece of train that had been tipped over, "You can see everything!"

Everyone climbed the pile of debris that sat next to it, and stood on the train car, looking around. The train station was in ruins.

"Holy shit…" Rose mumbled, trying to hold back a sob.

"My uncle Seth says an accident like this is exceptionally rare…" Preston said, looking around.

"It wasn't an accident," Joe blurted out, "There was a truck on the traintracks."

"Are you serious?" Cary exclaimed, staring at Joe in disbelief.

"Like, driving on the track?" Charles asked, his eyes getting wide.

Joe looked around, and pointed in a direction, "Right there." He said, and half of a blue pickup truck sat near a bigger pile of debris, with what looked like a person in it.

"I-Is that a person?" Rose asked, her eyes getting wider, if possible.

* * *

The group walked towards the pickup, "How can a pickup truck do that to a train? That's impossible, man!" Martin exclaimed, staying closer to the back.

"Obviously, it isn't." Preston replied.

"Oh my god, I know that truck." Charles said, walking ahead of where everyone was.

"Is that him?" One of the boys asked, confusion in their tone.

"Yeah, it is." Alice responded, moving towards the truck.

"I'm sure of it." Preston stated, staring at it.

"Who?" Martin asked.

"Doctor Woodward." Alice said, moving closer.

"The science guy?"

"Doesn't he teach biology?" Rose mumbled, biting her lip.

"_Honors_ Biology." Joe responded.

"I was in normal biology…" Rose said, continuing to bite her lip.

"I wasn't in his class." Martin told them, as Alice neared closer.

"We know." Cary said, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Shut up, Cary." Martin murmured, glancing at the shorter boy.

The group stood in a silence for a moment or two, as Alice crept her way closer to the truck. They all held their breaths, hoping Woodward wouldn't randomly turn into a zombie, because, for obvious reasons, and also because they don't have the camera to film it.

"Remember when Old Man Woodward took your electronic football?" Charles asked Cary, his voice softer than usual.

"Yeah, put it in the dungeon," Cary replied, "Never gave it back."

"The dungeon?" Martin asked, his eyes getting wider, if possible.

"It's that trailer Woodward keeps in the parking lot." Preston told him, as Alice finally reached Woodward.

"Doctor Woodward?" She asked, reaching out to grab his wrist, "Doctor Woodward?"

Woodward's hand fell, banging off the dashboard, along with a piece of paper that was most likely in his hand as well. Alice picked it up, and the rest of the group ran over, "A map of the Continuous United States." Preston read aloud, the map fully opened.

"What's all the writing?" Joe asked.

"Dates and times," Alice replied, her eyes darting at them.

"Guys, what's that line?" Charles asked, pointing at the red line going through the map.

"Oh, goody, a map of the US with writing on it," Rose mumbled, her voice cracking, "Can we-"

She was cut off by a hand grabbing the map out of Alice's hand, and everyone screaming, and jumping back, "What the hell!" Martin yelled, grabbing Rose and Charles' jackets.

"He's alive!" Cary hissed, jumping back about 10 feet.

Woodward sat there for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, "Who are you?" He asked them, his voice rough.

Charles stepped up, "Doctor Woodward. It's me, Charles Kaznyk. Fourth Period," He started, talking loudly, "You've been in an accident, you're go-"

Woodward cut Charles off, and held up a gun, making the group step back a few feet, "Back!" Cary yelled, grabbing Alice's wrist.

"Do not speak of this," Woodward started, staring at the scared kids, "Or else, you, and your parents, will die."

The kids stood there, not sure what to do. Rose burst into tears, while Martin and Preston just repeated the line in their heads. Something caught Joe's eye, and he looked over. He was the silhouette of men, and the lights from flashlights, "Guys, look." He said, gesturing towards the lights.

"GO!" Woodward roared, pointing the gun at them this time.

Alice screamed, and took off, the rest not far behind her.

"Holy shit! We shouldn't be here!" Cary yelled, running towards what was left of the station.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." One of the other boys yelled, following Cary.

Alice ran to the car, and opened the door. She turned around, and noticed everyone else grabbing the equipment, "Guys! Come on!" She yelled, "Guys, hurry up! Come on! Move your asses, let's go!"

Rose was the first one to the car, after Alice, with her backpack slung across her back. Alice stepped aside to let her in, and she climbed in the back, crawling to the other side of the car. Soon, the boys all followed, jumping in after.

They had just managed to get on the road, and everyone was shaken up, "Holy shit, that was insane!" Charles yelled, his camera in his lap.

"I've never seen an actual gun. In real life." Rose said, shaking.

"He had a gun! An actual gun! My heart is pounding!" Preston yelled over everyone, his jacket was coated with ash.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked Alice, concern in his voice.

The blonde shook her head, "No."

"Shit! My camera is like, shattered!" Charles exclaimed, holding it up.

"I've never had a teacher aim a gun at me!" Martin said, about to cry.

"I don't think any of us have!" Rose replied, running a hand through her, now black, hair.

"It's hard to drive with everyone yelling!" Alice yelled at everyone, looking up in the mirror.

"Guys! Keep it down!" Joe said, turning around in his seat.

"You'll die. Your parents will die. This is not good information!" Preston said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, shit! The focus ring just fell off." Charles said, holding a part in his hand.

"No one cares about your damn camera!" Cary said, turning around to face Charles.

"Am I the only one shaking?" Martin yelled, "I'm crying!"

"Have you seen me?" Rose snapped, gesturing towards her tear stained face.

"My dad can't find out I took his car. You guys hear me?" Alice said, anger in her voice.

"It's okay, we're not gonna tell," Joe assured her, "Right, we're not saying anything to anyone, _are we_, guys?" He said, turning in his seat to face them again.

They all nodded, and murmured, 'No.'

"See? No one's gonna know. No one is gonna say anything."

* * *

_What an invention, life. There's no choice involved in what you are living._

* * *

**Alrighty, so, here's chapter three! I hope you liked it. Also, I know Rose was a bit Mary-Sue in this chapter, but I kinda did that for a reason. I don't know, Rose seems like the type of character that would be like this in this type of situation. xD Oh, and remember, there's only gonna be one or two more chapters until school starts, then they're gonna start coming pretty soon. I promise, I'm gonna finish this though.**

**Anyway, review, and favourite (Maybe chapters might come faster...)! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title:_ Fire is So Overrated**

_**Summary:**_ **Rose Waters has always been skittish around fire. Especially since the house fire back in Iowa, that killed her younger sister. After that, her parents decided to start new, in the small town that her mother grew up in, called Lillian. Shortly after that, strange things start to happen, and Rose doesn't wanna know why.**

_**Author's Note: **_**Hullo! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I started school on Thursday, and I've been preoccupied with getting ready for that and stuff. Oh, and this chapter is generally from Rose's point of view, and it goes a bit into her past with the boys. I felt like this needed to go in, at some point, and it just felt right, I do it here, since it doesn't really ruin the plot, or anything. So, anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_When we were in school, and listening to grownups, didn't learn a thing, but then again, you know what?_

* * *

Rose grabbed her bag from the back of Mr Dainard's car, quickly murmured a bye to the boys, and started to walk home. She didn't feel like standing around with them, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, she just wanted to get home, and get to bed. Well, make up some stupid lie about why she's covered in dirt and ash, before she does that.

"I shouldn't have done this." Alice told Joe, handing him the metal rubix cube.

_I second that, _Rose thought, walking past them. She looked up at her house, to make sure no lights were on. Letting out a sigh of relief, she quickened her pace towards the small blue house.

She was still wearing her clothes from filming, and the hem of the blue dress was slightly singed, "That's gonna be fun to explain to Mams…" Rose said to herself, inspecting her dress, "She already finds Cary shady enough."

Looking up, Rose realized she had reached her house. Her window, thankfully, was on the bottom floor, making it easy for her to sneak in, and out. She walked towards the window, and easily opened it, throwing her backpack in.

"Rose!" A voice called, and she looked up, seeing one of the boys, Martin or Preston, seeing as they were taller, and attempting to do a ninja roll across her property.

"The hell are you doing?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow, and sitting on her window-sill in amusement.

"Uhm, trying to get across your property without getting caught?" Martin awkwardly replied, handing Rose her script, "You left this in the back."

Rose took the script and nodded, "Sorry for ditching you, I just reall-"

"I-I understand." Martin said, trying to get one of the dark smudges off his glasses.

Rose looked up at the taller boy. He wasn't that much taller than her, only being about 5'7, and Rose only being 5'5, "My mum might kill Cary when she sees my dress." Rose said, pointing to her fringed hem.

"Your mother is the only one who hasn't tried yet," Martin told her, finally getting the smudge off, "He brought a firecracker over to my house in 2nd grade, and I thought my mother was going to kick him out."

Rose laughed; she had probably known Martin the longest out of the group of boys, seeing as he lived down the street. They never really talked until the funeral, but still, they always ended up walking back and forth together.

* * *

_Rose sat at the dining room table, bored out of her mind. Her parents had decided to go out shopping, because apparently they decided not to get any food for tonight. Why they couldn't go out to the little diner, Rose had no idea._

_A knock at the door made Rose jump, and she stood up, realizing it was probably a neighbor or something, with, yet another, batch of brownies. As yummy as most of them were, Rose was getting sick of them. They'd only moved in yesterday night, and they already had about 5 platters full of brownie._

_She reached the door, and turned the knob, coming face to face with a sweet looking auburn-haired lady, "Hello dear! You must be Ron-"_

"_Rose." She corrected the lady, giving her a slight smile._

"_Oh, I'm sorry! Mrs Graham told me it was Ronnie! Anyway, I heard you've got an awful lot of brownies, so I made a cake, instead!" The lady told Rose, smiling sweetly at her._

_Rose remembered Mrs Graham from earlier that day. She lived in the house on the other side of the street, and quickly rushed away when what seemed like a firework went off in her backyard, something about, 'Telling that boy to throw those darn things out.'_

_Either way, Rose nodded, and took the cake, "Thank you, erm, Miss…?"_

"_Mrs Beach," She replied, "Oh, and this-" She stepped aside, revealing a tall boy, with darker hair, and horribly dorky glasses, tapping buttons on a white device, "Oh, for god's sake, Martin, put that down, and say hi to the girl." The woman scolded the boy, Martin, apparently._

_Martin looked up, "Uhm, I'm Martin," He said, smiling awkwardly at her, "Erm, C-Charles told me to meet the guys at Carol's and he'll, uhm, kill me if I'm not there." He looked at his mum, "And I need to give this back to Cary…"_

_Rose stifled a laugh, "Uhm, thanks for the cake, Mrs Beach," She ran a hand through her hair, attempting to balance the cake on her hand, which, amazingly she succeeded, "But, erm, I've still got to unpack my room."_

"_Oh, alright honey. I've got to go make sure Callie is still sleeping. Tell your mother to stop by at some point." She told her, stepping back._

_Rose nodded, "I will." And with that, she gave Martin a slight smile, and then closed the door._

"_Nice to know there's another kid my age on the block." Rose mumbled, walking back to the kitchen. Of course, there was the odd firework kid, who lived behind her, who she was pretty sure was one of the kids Martin was talking about._

* * *

"Rosie?" A voice brought her out of her, daydream, or is it nightdream?

Rose looked up, "R-Right, sorry, what were you saying?"

Martin pursed his lips, and then shook his head, "Nothing," He told her, "What time tomorrow?"

Rose shrugged, "Preston said he'd call me when he gets word from Joe."

"Oh. So, see you tomorrow, then."

* * *

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright._

* * *

**I wrote this in about an hour… So I hope its okay! Oh, I also realize I never put the songs from last chapter in the bottom author's note. They were Cough Syrup (Young the Giant) and Life (From the musical Starship, by Team Starkid.). Oh, and since school is back in session, I probably won't update for a couple weeks, or until I get at least 11 reviews. I also need your guys opinion, who would you rather Rose end up with, in the end, Preston or Martin?**

**Random Fun Fact: There's a kid in my core classes at school, who looks like Ryan Lee, and his last name's Granger. I keep forgetting his first name, so I've been calling him Cary Granger for the past couple days.**

**And now, disclaimer: I own Rose, and a few other characters. I don't own Super 8, Gold Rush (Ed Sheeran) or Candles (Hey Monday).**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_** Fire is So Overrated**

_**Summary:**_** Rose Waters has always been skittish around fire. Especially since the house fire back in Iowa, that killed her younger sister. After that, her parents decided to start new, in the small town that her mother grew up in, called Lillian. Shortly after that, strange things start to happen, and Rose doesn't wanna know why.**

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello, my lovely readers! I've decided to update earlier than planned because a) I had time, and b) I got 11 reviews! Yay! Although, I'm almost positive I can't update any time until the week after next! It's my birthday today (Or, well, it is for another couple hours…), and my grandparents are coming down Thursday, and yeah. Okay, so before I start using a whole page for an author's note, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

_The path to Heaven runs through miles of clouded Hell, right to the top, don't look back._

* * *

Rose bolted awake to the sound of the phone in the hallway outside of her room, "Shit." She mumbled, swinging her legs over the side of bed, and standing up.

Rose caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror, and sighed. She managed to change her outfit and stuff her dress and cardigan in the back of her closet before she fell asleep, but her hair and face still looked like she _was_ in the train crash. Opening her door, she stepped into the hallway and picked up the phone, "Mmhm? Uhm, I mean, Water's-"

"It's Preston."

"Shit, what time is it?"

"11:35… Why?"

"N-nothing," Rose said, yawning, "Any word from Joe or Charles?"

"Yeah, the field outside the, believe it or not, train station. Well, what is left of it…"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "What time?"

"About an hour."

"Mmk. I'll go and make it look like I wasn't involved in a serious crash last night, and go grab Smartin. See you there." Rose quickly said, hanging up. She looked around, making sure her parents didn't overhear her.

"Mams?" She called out, leaning against her door.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs Waters called, from down the stairs.

Rose let out a sigh of relief, "Nevermind!" She replied, slipping into her room to get changed.

* * *

Rose checked her watch, 12:30, "We're late." She simply said, as they walked onto the hill, overlooking the, what used to be, train station.

"Finally," Charles started, the minute he knew the two of them were within earshot, "It isn't necessary to stop and flirt every five feet."

Rose felt her face burn bright red, "Uhm, I'm gonna go over there…" She mumbled, feeling Martin tense up next to her as the group laughed.

"Just get into position." Charles mumbled, attempting to set up the camera.

Rose rolled her eyes, and scurried off to set her stuff on the, already, overflowing pile of stuff. She didn't have much to do in this one, except watch.

Cary was already in his makeup, and Alice was already in her costume, which left Martin to be the only one to get ready for the scene. Frankly, watching Martin get ready was pretty entertaining, especially when Joe is attempting to put the makeup on him.

Preston and Rose sat on the ground, waiting for Charles to give them the signal to start filming and watched Martin, "Does he not realize he needs the makeup, though?" Rose said, in between laughter.

Preston shrugged, "We all have to put up with it. Cary, 'specially."

"I can hear you." Cary piped up, pulling on a ridiculous blazer.

"Right, places, people!" Charles yelled, walking over to the camera.

Cary, Martin and Alice walked to their spots and got ready for the shot, while Preston threw Rose an apologetic glance, then got up to set the microphone up. Rose smiled at him lightly, then turned towards the train wreck, and felt an ounce of guilt running through her. She gulped, and watched the air force pick up the little rubix cubes, and put them in crates, to be shipped off somewhere.

The redhead sat there for a few moments, until she heard the cap gun go off, and she came back to reality. Rose looked up at the group, waiting for Charles to give her something to do.

"That was great! Joe, go reload the cap gun," Charles ordered Joe, who ran over to the pile of stuff, "Alice, that was mint. Martin, go a little faster next time."

Martin sighed, "I'll try Charles, but I'm still crying about last night, man."

"Guys! Did that really look good?" Cary asked, running up the hill, and taking off his fake eye prosthetics at the same time.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Charles replied, smiling.

"Rose, what you think?" Cary asked Rose, who was still sitting on the ground.

"It was great," She replied, getting up and brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"It was!" Preston agreed, smirking.

Rose looked back over to the train crash, and started to block out everything else, "So, it really happened." She mumbled, following Cary towards Alice and Joe.

Joe looked at the trains, and then walked toward the camera and Charles. He unplugged Charles' headphones, and took the camera, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Joe didn't respond, and brought the camera on the edge of the hill, adjusting the sight on it to look at the crash better. He looked up, his eyes wide, "That whole thing is an airforce train."

Everyone looked over at him in confusion, "What?" Alice said, raising an eyebrow at him.

* * *

Next thing Rose knew, they were all sitting in the diner. She was sitting next to Cary and Joe, and poking at her small order of fries, which she pretended not to notice Cary steal fries off of.

Joe was telling Alice about his collection, "I make models. Y'know, plastic ones? I mold and paint them."

"And, he's not embarrassed by that." Preston added.

"Well, look who's talking, Math Camp." Cary replied, stealing another fry from someone.

"Hey…" Preston said, blushing.

Rose laughed as the waitress came by; she stuffed another fry into her mouth, and handed the plate to her, "Thanks." She mumbled, swallowing.

Charles handed the waitress his plate, "Thanks. Oh, and could I get a coffee? With cream on the side?"

The waitress nodded, and Cary laughed, "He's so sophisticated." He told Alice, grinning.

"Shut up? I like coffee!"

"No one likes coffee."

Rose and Alice both stifled a giggle, making Cary smirk in triumph, which Charles made a dirty face at, "Air force trains, even the models, have these hooks on th-"

"Oh! They do! For when the trains are loaded onto the transport ships!" Preston said, his eyes widening.

"Every car in that crash had on-"

"Joe, just stop talking about it." Charles said, setting down his drink.

"Wait, guys, am I the only one who doesn't understand what any of this means?" Martin spoke up.

Cary leaned over Rose and Joe, "Probably, Smartin."

"Cary, shut up. I don't like it when you call me that."

"I'm sorry, Smartin, let's go cry about it."

"No!"

"Doctor Woodward had that map," Joe started, "He _drove_ onto the traintracks, maybe there was something he wanted to destroy."

Everyone, except Charles agreed, "God, would you guys shut up?"

"Maybe, he was just sick of being old, and wanted to kill himself." Cary suggested.

"He had a gun! Why didn't he use that?" Joe said, looking down.

"There are more effective ways of suicide." Preston said, and he started listing them.

"Oh, god, can we _please_ not have this conversation?" Rose asked, not enjoying it.

"Ay!" Cary suddenly yelled, everyone looking over, "Pussy! Stop taking all the fries away."

"I ordered these for a reason."

"Yeah, hi. Could we get another order of fries, because my friend here, is fat?" Cary said, looking up at an imaginary waitress.

"Funny, Chompers. At least, I don't need a booster seat."

Martin and Preston continued listing ways, "Oi," Rose said, leaning over to face them, "I said shut it."

"If it was the airforce, what would the airforce have on the train?" Alice asked, looking at Joe.

"Jesus! Shut up about it! You heard Old Man Woodward. We can't talk about this. Joe, seriously, do you want to take a risk that something could happen to your dad too?" Charles freaked, looking at Joe.

Joe's face went pale, and he sent a death glare towards Charles, and then looked down, sighing.

* * *

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over, if I am wrong, than I'm right._

* * *

**Ahh! This took me three and a half hours to do! I actually had to sneak downstairs to finish it! Anyway, I still need your opinion, do you guys ship Rose with Preston or Martin? So, yeah. (:**

**Oh, did anyone else see Joel in the October/November issue of J-14? It's just a small picture, but still!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing! Especially the songs, which are It's Time (Imagine Dragons) and Chasing Pavements (Adele). Yes, both of which, were on the season opener of Glee.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:**_** Fire is So Overrated**

_**Summary:**_** Rose Waters has always been skittish around fire. Especially since the house fire back in Iowa, that killed her younger sister. After that, her parents decided to start new, in the small town that her mother grew up in, called Lillian. Shortly after that, strange things start to happen, and Rose doesn't wanna know why.**

_**Author's Note: **_**Hey guys! So, my amazing grandmother bought me Super 8 on DVD with like, 5 hours of special features and everything, so, my brother and I proceeded to spend the weekend watching Super 8 on replay… I've also come to the conclusion I should start watching Breaking Bad on Netflix, after I finish Supernatural, because apparently Ryan was on an episode, and Zach is set to be on an episode in the next season… (Thank you Wiki and Twitter...) Anyway, on with the story. c:**

* * *

_Words will be just words, until you bring them to life._

* * *

Rose groaned and looked at her watch, "Charles, it's almost 5:30, and I've gotta be home by 6." She called, glancing at Charles, who was sitting on the other side of the living room, and talking in a low voice to Cary about something.

"We've got one more scene to film," He replied, "And if Joe would hurry up on Alice's makeup, we could film it!" Charles added his voice louder, so it could carry over to the landing where Alice and Joe were working on makeup.

Joe rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything as he stroked the foundation brush once more over Alice's cheek. He handed Alice a mirror, and she grinned when she saw her reflection, "Where'd you learn to do this?"

"Mostly the Dick Smith's Monster Makeup Han-" Joe started, only to be cut off by Charles and Cary, who ran up to the railing.

"Hey, Joe! We need some more footage of the train crash. Obviously," Charles started, "You know that train model you just made?"

"Y-Your cargo train." Cary cut in.

"Well, I wanna blow it up, and film it!"

"Lemme blow it up!" Cary emphasized, smirking.

Joe pursed his lips, and nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Cary and Charles grinned, and a chorus of, "Awesome!" and "Gnarly, man!" came out of their mouths as they made their way back to the living room.

The lights flicked, and everyone looked around, "Charles, man, I think you should check out your lights…" Preston said, looking at the lamp that sat next to him.

"What the hell? That's like, the third time that's happened!" Charles complained, looking up from the camera in his hand.

"The lights are probably just old." Rose said, tugging on the sleeve of her jean jacket.

"They're brand new…" Charles replied.

Rose pursed her lips and shrugged, "When are we filming the next scene?"

"Right..." Charles said, turning a knob on the camera, "Now." He motioned for Martin to get into place, while Rose and Preston stood up to get the equipment set up around the shot.

As Rose passed Joe and Alice, she heard a snippet of their conversation, "You wanna see it? The train? The train model? The train I made?"

Rose stifled a giggle, and smirked, her eyes darting up at them. _They really are adorable, _Rose thought, grabbing the microphone off the coffee table, and passing Charles into the hallway to help Preston and Martin.

* * *

Rose, yet again, tugged on the sleeve of her jean jacket. It was about a size too small, and even though she'd only need it for another week, it was highly uncomfortable.

"I think Joe likes Alice." Martin told Rose, looking over at her.

Rose laughed, "You think?" She replied, "Hasn't he liked her for ages?"

Martin nodded, "Yeah, but…"

"Do you think we're actually gonna get the movie done in time? I mean, we have, what? 5 days till deadline?" Rose asked, looking up as the water tower behind her house came into view.

"With the way Charles is pushing us, we'll probably have it done tomorrow." Martin said, taking off his detectives' hat.

"Hopefully. We have about, 5 more scenes to film, because, y'know, he randomly decides to add them."

Martin laughed, "Did he tell you what time tomorrow?"

"I think he said about 1ish. He said he'd call when Evan got to his place."

"Do we have to go to the costume store before, or…?"

"I think Charles said Evan has everything…" Rose replied, reaching her house, "I'll see you in the morning." She told him, turning onto her driveway.

Martin nodded, "Yeah, totally." He gave her a slight wave goodbye, and turned to continue down the street to his house. Something gave Martin a feeling, the next few days were gonna be fun.

* * *

_Nothing goes to plan, it's all a game of chance, they say in Wonderland. Magic fills the air, a secret love affair, that I don't understand._

* * *

**Omg, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm also so sorry it's really short. I have horrible writer's block at the moment, and 850 measly words are all I could write up without dying.**

**Oh, and Ray-Ray: You're a smart cookie. And for that, I give you a cookie. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Murryn still owns nothing. I don't own Another World (One Direction, because they've been on repeat for the past week.) and Ultraviolet (McFly. Yay for British boybands!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: **_**Fire is So Overrated**

_**Summary: **_**Rose Waters has always been skittish around fire. Especially since the house fire back in Iowa, that killed her younger sister. After that, her parents decided to start new, in the small town that her mother grew up in, called Lillian. Shortly after that, strange things start to happen, and Rose doesn't wanna know why.**

_**Author's Note: **_**Hello! So, you may have noticed some changes with the summary, and that is because it was annoying me. A lot. I kept the original on here, but changed it on the archive. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the last one, as it was, in full honesty, shit. Anyway, Joel Courtney followed me on twitter, which I then proceeded to die over, and got weird looks… Then on Tuesday, the Mark of Athena came out, which I've been waiting for since, forever, and it's amazing. So, now, I'm going to go on with the story.**

* * *

_I'm not God, I can't change the stars, and I don't know if, there is life on Mars._

* * *

"Martin, you're going to kill someone!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing the gun from the taller boy's hands.

"I don't think it's loaded…" He mumbled in response, picking up a gas mask from the table.

Rose looked over at Cary, who had an Army helmet on, and was attempting to push his hair out of his eyes from under it. Rose laughed, and picked up a berate, and pulled it on her hair. She looked in the mirror, and laughed at the fact it clashed horribly with her hair.

"Rose, I think your hair is going to blind me with that thing on your head." Cary told her, turning on his heel to walk over to the rest of the group.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen over with that thing on yours." She retorted, setting the gun on the table, and looking up at Alice who was going through a rack of green Army coats.

Cary gave Rose a dirty look, picking up a flashlight from off another table as he reached them, "Does it look good, at least? Think I could be a solider?"

"I'm too scared to even think about that." Preston replied, tugging on one of the flaps on the winter hat that was on his head.

Rose laughed, and looked over at the new supply of Star Wars merchandise that sat a couple of tables over, "Preston, how much money do you have on y-"

Rose was interrupted by Joe walking out of the change room, "Guys, I don't like this."

"But it looks gnarly, dude!" Cary protested, smirking.

"It's production value!" Charles exclaimed, his voice sounding odd with the gas mask over his head.

Alice grabbed Joe's hand, and pulled him into the change room, leaving the rest of the group in confusion, and awe, "Come on." She mumbled under her breath, sighing.

Cary was the first to react, "Oooo!" He smirked, waving his hands in exaggeration.

Preston and Rose burst into laughter, "Did that just happen?" Rose exclaimed, looking at the change room again.

* * *

"What's this?" Martin, or_ Detective Hathaway, _if you will, asked, taking the folder out of Joe's hands.

"He worked at Rom-Romaro Chemical," Joe responded, stuttering over his lines, "He found out some things they were doing at the company, and after what you told me at the bar last night, thought you should know."

"Charles, are we gonna get in trouble for being here?" Cary whispered to Charles, eyeing the Air Force men warily.

"Shh, production value." Charles responded, keeping his eyes on Martin and Joe, who continued on with the scene.

"What are you talking about production value?" Cary exclaimed, "The Air Force is going to fricken kill us!"

Charles went to cover Cary's mouth, in which Cary hit his arm, "Don't. Cover. My mouth!" He told him, glaring.

"Guys, stop it," Rose whispered to them from her spot next to Charles, "Or the Air Force _will _kill us." She warned, looking at the one officer that passed, who was glaring at them.

"We just made this discovery today. You understand this is top secret?" Joe said awkwardly, trying not to glance over at Charles and Cary.

"Of course." Martin responded.

"I wouldn't have given you this information, unless we had worked together in Vietnam."

"Those were hard times…"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

The scene continued, as did Cary and Charles' side conversation about whether the Air Force was going to kill them or not, with, of course, the occasional 'Would you two _shut up_?' from Preston and Rose.

"Uhm, guys…" Cary whispered, gesturing to the hill, where a cop car was driving towards them, "Joe!"

Joe turned around as Jack Lamb got out of the car, and walked towards them.

"Hey Mr Lamb!" Cary exclaimed, smiling widely at him.

No reply came from Jack as he walked up to Joe, "Get in the car." He told him, unplugging the camera from Charles's headphones.

Charles watched in awe, "Uhm, Mr Lamb, that's your camera, but technically, it's my film."

No reply again, came from Jack, who opened the back door for Joe, and tossed the camera in the drivers' seat. He glanced at the remaining six teenagers, who stood there awkwardly, and walked over to Colon Nelec, who had just walked out of the house, most likely to confront the kids.

Alice and Charles looked over at Joe, confusion on their face, 'What the hell?' Charles mouthed, obviously pissed.

'Was it me?' Alice mouthed, biting her lip.

Joe shook his head at Alice, and looked over at his dad, who was talking to Nelec.

"So," Cary started, "What are we gonna do now?"

* * *

_I don't know what to do, it's changing me, it's killing you._

* * *

**So, just for clear up, the first scene is a deleted scene, and it was pure gold. It also isn't in the version I use for reference, or on the Netflix version, so I had to go off by memory. The Star Wars thing was also improvised, because other than Doctor Who, which I highly doubt had merchandise out in 1970's Ohio, it was the only thing I could think of that was out in that time period.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and the songs are Bubblewrap (McFly) and Jealousy (Darren Criss). c:**


End file.
